Touchless measurement of current with Hall elements is used for many applications, for example in electricity meters or for the measurement of the current fed to or taken from a battery. The Hall element measures the magnetic field created by the current. In order to reduce the influence of magnetic interference fields that originate from other magnetic field sources shields of ferromagnetic material are used in many cases. Because such shields are often too little efficient and an improvement of the shielding is difficult and, if at all, only with high effort devices with a u- or s-shaped conductor and two Hall elements have been developed, wherein the magnetic field created by the current at the locations of the two Hall elements points in directions running opposite to each other. Therefore the current creates in the two Hall elements Hall voltages with opposite sign, whereas an external interference field produces Hall voltages with the same sign. Such devices are known from international patent applications WO 99/60416 and WO 01/23899. Because the Hall elements have to be placed within the cuts of the u- or s-shaped conductor it is not possible to integrate both Hall elements on a single semiconductor chip. For this reason the assembly of the individual components is extensive and complicated. Furthermore the sensitivity is relatively small.